Mobile communications devices are often designed to receive electronic messages through more than one channel and in more than one format. For example, a mobile communications device may be designed to receive electronic mail (email) messages sent over the internet to one or more email addresses as well as text messages sent to a mobile telephone number assigned to the device. In certain cases, the channel or format through which a message is received may have relevance to the content or the purpose of the message itself.